1. Field of the Invention
Fluid Catalytic Converter (FCC) feed nozzles and, in particular, protective shrouds for such feed nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
In some refineries, there is a problem with erosion of feed nozzle oil heads, which are being eroded from impingement of catalyst. The application of shields around feed guns is being practiced in recent years as a means to reduce catalyst erosion attack on the heads of feed guns.